How Time Flies
by MonochromeSelene
Summary: Ema Skye wakes up one morning to find a certain rockstar next to her in bed. Not in her apartment. And not in her time. Forward two years into the future where Ema has lost all account of the events that led her to share more than just a bed with the fop.
1. Chapter 1

_How time flies._

So, here goes with a new idea !

Damn, the summary should be longer...I had to summarize the summary T_T How lame.

Ema Skye wakes up one morning to find a certain rockstar next to her in bed. Not in her apartment. And not in her time. Forward two years into the future where Ema has lost all account her memories up to that point !  
With the help of her newfound "partner" and old friends who seemed to have grown in the space of a night, Ema begins to remember and understand the events that led her to share more than just a bed with Klavier Gavin.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea. Charas belong to Capcom and we all know it ;]_

* * *

"_Fräulein…"_

_She laughed at his little nickname for her. "Klavier." She replied, wrapping her arms around his neck with a smile._

_Ngh…_

Ema Skye woke up slowly, wondering where such a random dream had come from. She was reluctant to open her eyes to yet another boorish day at work with the fop.

_I bet my alarm's going to ring any moment…_

Slowly, grudgingly, Ema opened her eyes and waited for them to adjust to the light.

Something didn't feel right. For one thing, it was too bright to be her room—normally, she would have closed the curtains before she slept.

Maybe she had forgotten?

It was too warm to be her bed—she never drew the blanket any further than her shoulders, and yet there was clearly something warm resting on the back of her neck. Something _breathing_ on the back of her neck.

Something…_alive_!

Ema froze, wondering if she had turned the fan on before she'd slept. There was no clear memory of the night before, only the dream.

_The fan is too powerful to make a breath like this…_

She tried moving, but it had triggered movement in the thing behind her. Her body became rigid, petrified with fear.

A soft groan was heard from the thing behind her as it adjusted its position, rustling the blankets. As Ema's senses fully awoke, she could feel the rest of the thing connecting with her body—something loosely lying over her side; something _warm_ cuddling up to her back like a giant hot water bottle; something tangled up with her legs…

"Morning baby." a familiar voice said. It sounded a lot like the voice from her dream.  
Ema felt something brush against her shoulder, moving to her neck where something soft massaged her tense muscles.

Ema turned around slowly, until she came eye to eye with those eerily familiar steel-blue irises.

"Ema baby, what's wrong?"

She screamed, literally jumping out of bed with shock.

"_**Y-YOU….?**_"

_W-WHAT __**IS **__THIS? I DON'T EVER RECALL LETTING THE FOP SLEEP WITH ME._

Fear made Ema's heart race as she realized she was not in her apartment anymore. She was in a large bedroom with a huge mirror-wardrobe reflecting the huge black bed with accenting bedside tables.

"W-Where am I?" she asked with terror in her voice. The clothes she was wearing weren't familiar—since when did she own lace singlets? When had she bought these black shorts?

Klavier Gavin, wearing only what seemed to be black boxers attempted to approach her slowly with his hands up in a gesture of peace.  
"Easy there fräulein…calm down." He said slowly, keeping eye contact with the petrified Ema.

"W-What do you mean, _calm down_?" Ema snapped, stepping back as the man stepped forward. Something was definitely not right.  
_The fop…he looks different than what I know…_

"Do you mind putting some clothes on?" she barked at Klavier, instinctively covering her eyes.

Klavier looked surprised. "Says the woman who was so desperate to get them off last night…" he chuckled, running a hand through his ever present fringe.

"WHAT? I-I would _NEVER _do such a thing!" Ema glared at the prosecutor with sincere disgust at the statement.

With that, Klavier's surprise turned into slight shock with a hint of…hurt?

"Ok Ema, cut it out with the jokes already." He said seriously, taking a step closer to Ema, who was backed up against a wall.

"Jokes?" Ema asked with exasperation. "_What jokes? _What's going on here?" she demanded. "Where am I? Why are you here?"  
_And when did you last cut your hair?_ Ema wondered silently, noticing the absence of the long hair on the prosecutor.

The man in front of her looked at her with confusion and concern.  
"Fräulein, how can you not know where you are?"

Suddenly exhausted, Ema hid her face in her hands, sinking down to the floor with hopeless confusion running through her mind.  
"I don't know." She said quietly, willing her mind to figure it out. It couldn't.

Looking down at Ema in such a pitiful state pulled at Klavier's heart. He knelt down beside her and with a firm gentleness, took her hands within his own. He looked into her eyes, beseeching her to accept his help.  
"Ema, listen to me. You're with me, in our place. Don't you remember?"

"…no." Ema said quietly, searching desperately for the answers in Klavier's eyes. They gave nothing but concern.  
She took her hands back from Klavier's grasp and rubbed her eyes when—

* * *

"_One whole day without you. Fräulein, I don't know how I could survive."_

_She laughed, stroking the man's cheek with a gentle hand.  
"You can always call me for emergencies." Ema said with a slightly exasperated sigh. "It's one day. And then…"_

"_Then we are eternally bonded." Klavier finished for her, taking Ema's hands and pressing them to his heart._

_"Trust you to make such a corny statement." Ema laughed as Klavier kissed her hands."Your speech tonight was just full of them." She smirked at the prosecutor._

_"I'm a songwriter desperately in love. Anything I write is a masterpiece from the depths of my heart and soul. " Klavier smiled. He leant in for a kiss, holding the detective close to his body and reluctant to relinquish her._

"_I'll see you later then." Ema said with a mischievous grin , starting to walk away._

"_Later, when?" Klavier asked after her, following after the detective and matching her steps._

"_24 hours later, glimmer-boy." Ema laughed as Klavier kept following her. "And remember, you can always call me for emergencies." She assured him, freeing one hand from Klavier's hold._

"_Come back to me soon, baby." Klavier winked, slowly letting Ema's remaining hand trace his fingers and eventually letting go._

* * *

Ema gasped quietly at the sudden intrusion in her thoughts.  
_W-what was that…?  
It's familiar…but when did that happen?  
_  
"Well…you did hit your head pretty hard last night." Klavier said to himself. "And you did have quite a bit to drink."

Five minutes passed with Klavier muttering things under his breath while Ema sat in surprise, trying to figure out what had just happened.

_Was that a memory?_

Klavier suddenly got up with newfound direction in his actions.

"First thing's first, let's have some breakfast. No point thinking on an empty stomach, ja?" he smiled with a reassuring look in his eyes.  
He held out a hand and flicked his head towards the door.

"Come on, fräulein. You know I won't bite. At least, while we're not in bed." Klavier winked, chuckling.

"Haha." Ema said with her usual sarcasm. She took the prosecutor's hand and felt herself pulled up with surprising strength.

"There's the fräulein I fell in love with."

* * *

Well, I'm pretty satisfied with that. Short, yes. But I will update soon! I was just eager to hurry up and have _something_ to post, rather than waiting. Gotta take the chance while it presents itself!

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

How Time Flies: Chapter 2 !

I should really sleep more, but eh.  
Looks like Short and Sweet is hogging all my reviewers haha!

So, chapter two !

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea. Characters all belong to the genius Capcom, without whom we would not be rescued from boredom and given the chance to practice writing with premade lovable characters everyone already knows.

* * *

_

After shrugging on a black tank (due to Ema's urgent insisting that he put on clothes) Klavier lead Ema out of the bedroom, he started talking about various things she had apparently forgotten about.

"Fräulein, although you evidently don't seem to remember…you and I are married." Klavier announced with a smug look.

"HUH."  
Ema's jaw dropped in disbelief. "That's ridiculous." She said with disbelief.

"For two years." Klavier added. Ema laughed sarcastically.

_Two years of being married to the fop? I doubt it. But thank goodness I forgot all of it or I might not be able to cope. _Ema thought to herself.

"Well, this is the kitchen."

It was relatively simple, sleek black cupboards with silver handles, a polished black marble surface for the bench and extended table that looked an awful lot like a bar with matching black and silver stools.  
It was spacious, but not too big. Just right.

"Do you like the place?" Klavier asked. "It's a penthouse that fits all your criteria, you know."

"What criteria?" Ema asked curiously.

Klavier sighed.

"One: In the case of a blackout, the building has an emergency supply of electricity so that we can still use the elevator and save ourselves from climbing 30 flights of stairs."  
Two: The apartment building is relatively close to our work, the shopping centre, a school and other things you deemed important.

Three: the apartment is in a low crime rate area with quiet neighbours.

Four: There has to be two bathrooms and more than two bedrooms.

Five—"

"OK, I get it." Ema cut in, rolling her eyes. "I was once-upon-a-time _supposedly_ picky about where to live." She pouted, dragging out a silver stool at the bar/extended table and sitting down to watch Klavier cook for the first time.

"You cook?" she asked sceptically

"You'll see." Klavier winked. "You know, when I _finally_ convinced you to have dinner at my place, you were so charmed by my culinary skills that you couldn't stop complimenting it. You praised me quite highly." He smirked at the memory, opening the fridge and grabbing eggs, bread and milk.

Ema snorted. "_Me_, **praising** _you_? Ha! I don't believe it."

"It's a shame you don't remember, fräulein."

_No, it's a blessing I don't remember myself adding to this guy's already inflated ego._

A natural silence fell between the two as Klavier made his preparations for breakfast and Ema fell deep into thought again.

"So, as you've already figured out; this is the kitchen. Behind you is the living room." Klavier said, finding bowls, plates and a pan from one of the sleek black cupboards below the bench.

Ema turned and gasped quietly.

The living room; adorned with a sleek L shape white leather sofa, a glass coffee table that looked like it belonged in an art museum, a widescreen plasma (or was it LCD?) TV sitting atop a black glass cabinet, surrounded with what looked like a home entertainment system. The floor was something along the lines of wood that had been stained black (or at least a very dark mahogany) with a circular black rug sitting underneath the coffee table.

However, all of that did not catch Ema's eye for quite a while. She was transfixed by the view the wall-sized window offered; the city, framed by other high rise buildings around the apartment building, showing the sun already high in the sky. Beyond the city, a very far off glimpse of open area stretched out.

She might as well have been a bird, living up high above and watching people live their lives like little bacteria in a Petri dish.  
Behind her, Klavier chuckled. "Nothing like a sensational view to live by."

Ema turned back around to the kitchen, her reflection in the polished black marble bench staring back up at her.  
She had aged a bit; but really, two years hadn't done much. So she was what, 27 now?  
_…I sound old._ Ema thought to herself.

"So, bedrooms." Klavier continued, rapidly beating egg yolks in a bowl while he talked.  
"The guest one is a little further into the hallway. Our master bedroom, the one we just left is the furthest room. Claire's room—"

"Who's Claire?" Ema asked.

Klavier smiled to himself and looked over his shoulder at the confused Ema.  
"Why…she's our daughter." He smirked, waiting for the detective to react.  
He'd been dying to drop the daughter bomb on Ema. The prosecutor watched with bated breath as he saw it fall and waited for the explosion.

"W-WHAT? We have a **_DAUGHTER _**?" Ema shouted in shock.

"She's a year old. Who thankfully, is at Forehead's place for the day." Klavier said with a hint of gratitude. "With your current volume, you would have woken her up by now."

"Since _WHEN _did we have a daughter?" Ema asked, struggling to accept she was now the fop's wife AND a mother.

"Since our crazy honeymoon—"

"Ok, I don't want to know any more!" Ema blocked her ears from any more traumatizing details.

"But really, you should." The prosecutor said in a deep seductive tone, staring straight into Ema's eyes with a sense of mischief.  
"_Surely_ you remember our…_playful_ all nighters, hm?"  
He winked flirtatiously, half-focusing on the bread he was now dipping into the loosely worked egg yolk.

Ema couldn't help it; the intensity of which Klavier had stared into her eyes with had made blood rush to her face.

_W-we engaged in…THAT?_

Klavier seemed to be reading her thoughts. "Every night, all night baby." He added, smirking with that familiar obnoxious confidence.

Ema tried to brush it off—he had to be joking.  
She scoffed uncertainly. "In your dreams, Gavin." Ema said defiantly. "In an alternate universe far, _**far **_away." She added for good measure.  
After a moment's pause. "You're crazy, Klavier."

"That's exactly what you said to me last night." The prosecutor chuckled to himself.

_No…  
_"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"  
Ema buried her head in her arms on the countertop with a mix of disbelief and embarrassment. How could her future self be so STUPID?

Married? To the fop of all people!

All nighters? When she was already severely sleep deprived from work?

A daughter? She couldn't (well, she didn't have to) even make time to take care of a cactus!

And to top it all off…

A relationship with her boss?  
_Well, not technically my boss. My superior?  
_Was that even _legal_?

Klavier laughed out loud. "Truly a blast from the past, aren't you Ema?" he smiled with mischief in his eyes. "You're just like your old self again."

Slowly, Ema raised her head again to stare with suspicious caution at the prosecutor (If he was still a prosecutor two years later.) who had pulled a pan out of nowhere and was heating it up on a stove.

"I could just fall in love with you all over again, fräulein." Klavier sighed pensively.

Ema's stomach growled. Her head fell back into her arms with more embarrassment; trust her body to not follow up with her 'I hate you' act.

A sizzling sound filled the kitchen, and Ema pondered the things she had just leant in the span of a few minutes.

She had been married for two years. She had a daughter (as much as the fact that she and the fop had engaged in intercourse disgusted her, Ema was curious about the little girl. Not that she was ever going to admit that to the fop)  
She lived in a penthouse. Not the best place to raise a family but it did meet some of her criteria for living.

Curiosity made Ema let go of her feelings of disgust and start asking more questions.

"Two years later…am I still a detective?" she asked quietly. Her eyes caught a plate piled with French toast. Slowly, her eyes moved to meet Klavier's, and he gestured for her to take the plate.  
"I'm pleased to tell you that you were transferred to the forensics department just before we got hitched." He said with a smile.

_Well…that's nice._ Ema thought with happiness bursting inside her. She took a piece of toast and hungrily bit into it.

"T-This…is amazing!" Ema said in surprise.  
"I could eat this all day and not get sick of it!"

A smile spread across Klavier's lips. "Fräulein, you praise me too highly." He said, looking at Ema with a 'I told you so' expression.

Ema froze. The fop had been right.  
"W-Well, I'm hungry. Food tastes better when you're hungry." she added quickly, munching on the toast like she would her snackoos—with satisfaction.

"That—"

"I don't CARE if _**that**_ might have been _exactly_ what I said when I first ate your food!" Ema cut in impatiently. "Just let me eat." She added with a pout, going back to her munching.

Klavier smiled. He knew that munching sound.  
It meant she was satisfied with whatever she was stuffing in her mouth. Like those snackoos.

* * *

After breakfast, the two sat on opposite ends of the luxurious couch in the lounge, thinking of what to do with the situation.

"We could go see a doctor." Klavier suggested. "They might be able to help with your amnesia."

"That sounds good." Ema replied nonchalantly with a yawn.

"But first…"

_That sounds weirdly familiar…  
What is this, déjà vu? _Ema thought to herself when suddenly—

* * *

"_It's Saturday morning. I can't believe we're not still in bed." Klavier complained, lying out on the couch with a sigh._

"_Claire woke up, what can we do?" Ema replied with her own sigh, sitting beside the man._

_Klavier sighed again. "I can't sleep now. I'm completely awake." _

"_How about breakfast?" Ema suggested._

"_Breakfast sounds good." Klavier replied, resting his arm on his eyes to avoid the light of the morning sun. He suddenly got up._

"_But first…"  
With a stifled squeal, Ema was pulled down on top of Klavier where she came face to face with the man._

"_Let's make the most of this peace."_

_Ema laughed quietly, placing a hand behind Klavier's head and leaning in for a kiss. Klavier beat her to it, eagerly running his hands down her body and moving his lips from her mouth to her neck._

"_You're so tense baby." He breathed, slowly kissing her shoulder in an effort to relax her._

"_I'm just tired." Ema murmured, closing her eyes and resting her cheek on Klavier's head.

* * *

_

Ema froze.  
_What was that?  
Yuck. Me and the fop…doing __**that**__?_

Ema shuddered at the thought._  
_She looked suspiciously at the fop in case he tried to make a move.  
"I have to call Herr Forehead and ask him to hold onto Claire for a little longer." Klavier said, raising an eyebrow at Ema's uncalled glare.

"You do that." She said, suspicious.

Klavier headed into the hallway to make the call, shrugging at Ema's sudden glare.

With a sigh, Ema stretched out on the white leather, feeling satisfied at the breakfast.

_Ok, so glimmer-boy can cook._ She admitted.  
_But that's not reason enough for me to marry him!  
Why would I __**marry**__ him? I see him __**every day**__ at work! Isn't that enough torture?  
And he's so…vain. Not my ideal type at all._

She had to admit; the memory of the massage was somewhat…_nice_. The little part of her mind that _wasn't_ against the whole idea of this new life kept nagging at her argument against Klavier.

It was irritating, but she couldn't deny that it wasn't _all that bad_.

Ema sighed, looking out at the view as if it held all the answers to her problems.

_At least I got promoted to the forensics department. Finally.  
About time too._

Klavier popped out of the hallway, leaning against the wall with a typical pose.  
"Well fräulein, we're off to the doktor. Better get dressed, ja?" he said with a foppy smile.

Ema sighed again. "I wonder if my wardrobe's still the same." She wondered out loud, getting up and walking towards Klavier.

He stopped her with a gentle hand taking her own.  
"Ema." He said seriously.

"What?" she asked back nonchalantly.

"You really don't remember _anything_?" Klavier asked with concern in his eyes.

"If I did, I'm sure we would be doing more than just holding hands right now." Ema said cynically.

Klavier's eyes widened in surprise.

"Some of it's coming back to me." Ema admitted. "They're just small flashes that come and go at random, but..."  
Ema said nothing more, simply walking past Klavier with as much indifference as she could muster.

_You just can't keep yourself off me, can you glimmer-boy?_ Ema thought.

Klavier silently smiled to himself with a mischievous grin. He knew what that look of attempted indifference meant.

_I'm guessing a majority of the memories that came back to her are related to kissing. Or some kind of physical activity involving us.

* * *

_

Bleh, personally I hate reading details of the surroundings. Totally takes the attention from what's _really _important; the story !  
As important as it is to set the scene, I really wanted to get the whole "describing the lounge as an awesome place" paragraph over and done with.  
Ugh, details. Annoying but necessary.

ANYWAYS, sorry it took so long to get up. I wanted to cram in as much as I could and yes, I know it's annoying that we're not at the doctors yet after two chapters, but it just seems to naturally cut off at this point, y'know?

_**Please review!**_ I'd love to get some criticism on this to make my writing better to read (more/less details? Too much dialogue? Ema's memories too vivid? Too much spacing? Story going nowhere too slowly? Etc)

Knock yourself out!

Till next time ~

MissYoui~


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all !

Well , I've been exceptionally busy, hence the lack of updates…and I feel incredibly guilty. But I've made time, for now.

Thank you to the reviewers I got ! Nice to know Short and Sweet isn't my only hope xDD And your advice was very helpful in fine-tuning the messy details :D  
After all, it's the small things that count, hm ?

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea.

* * *

_

After a long, drawn out explanation of the wardrobe, Ema's long thought process about what to wear (black capri shorts, a nice white blouse with a small pink v-neck button-up vest and signature lab coat. With a pair of ballet shoes that were slightly different from her old ones) and an awkward elevator ride down to the basement garage to Klavier's car, they were finally on the road to the doctor's.

"What, no purple jacket?" Ema asked, surprised at Klavier's choice of black pants and a simple white shirt with (guess what) a Gavinner's emblem on the breast pocket.  
"No glimmerous bling?"

"As hard as it may be to believe, I _have_ changed, fräulein." Klavier smiled, running a hand through his fringe.

"Oh don't get me wrong." Ema started. "You might not be so glimmerous, but you're still a fop." She amended with her usual nonchalance.

It was quiet in the car.

Ema looked out the window with surprise, witnessing the transformation of a once familiar cityscape due to the effects of two years.

Not much had changed, but at the same time, change was clearly significant. Time had taken its toll on buildings that had looked brand new the day before.

Entire blocks had changed, new sights replacing old.

Klavier was lost in his own thoughts, so absorbed that he'd forgotten to turn the music on, as he normally would have.

_What to do…she doesn't remember…_

_And I wouldn't blame her, after…that._

He frowned, stealing a glance at Ema, who was staring out the window with a subtle astonishment in her eyes.  
There was no hint of what he'd seen the night before—she looked as carefree as ever.

_What to do…_he pondered over and over. Klavier sighed at his fruitless train of thought.

_What am I going to do with you Ema? _

His heart ached at the thought of the looming future; they would have to face it all again at some point in time.

Until then, he would do his best for the Ema—that was about as much as he could do.  
When the time came, he would be there for her.

Setting aside his negative thoughts, the prosecutor forced himself to smile—it wouldn't be any good to make Ema worry about him.  
_**If** she worries about me._

* * *

_What's he smiling about?_ Ema thought, raising an eyebrow at Klavier's random smile.

Finally in a good mood, Klavier's hand instinctively went for the stereo button and turned the music up—it was his personal CD, filled with all his personal compositions on acoustic guitar.

"What's this?" Ema asked, turning her head away from the window.

"It's my music." Klavier said with a hint of pride.

"Gave up that thing you call rock?" the former detective asked.

"Not give up per se, just…put aside."

"Getting old?" Ema smirked, mimicking Klavier's own smirk.

"Haha, very funny." Klavier said dryly with a smile.

A comfortable silence fell.

_It's actually listenable. _Ema thought, comparing this with the screeching noise everyone else seemed to call 'music'.

Ten minutes later, the pair sat in a near silent waiting room. Many of the patients sat twiddling their thumbs, eyes searching for anything interesting in the relatively

"Are you sure this is a doctor?" Ema asked sceptically. "None of these people have any symptoms of an illness."

Klavier took her hands within his. "Sure, it's the one you recommended for me all those years ago."

_What…?

* * *

_

"_Look…"_

_Ema flinched for the first time as Klavier looked at her. The mischievous energy in his eyes had long gone out, replaced with a tiredness that went beyond physical weariness._

"_I understand this has been a bad year for you." She started, looking around the messy office; at a random guitar; outside the window—anywhere but this weary man who gazed at her with a fatigue that seemed to sap her own energy._

_Klavier laughed darkly. "A bad year." He chuckled cynically, running a hand through his fringe._

_Ema cringed—why did she have to be the one to talk to him? Just because she worked with him the most! _

_She sighed and swore to get back at whoever had set HER up to take care of the wrecked fop. Making her help the very person who annoyed her most._

_This had to be illegal._

"_So…if you need to talk…" Ema continued uneasily._

_Klavier's tired eyes met the detective's, sending a chill down her spine for all the wrong reasons. Just looking at him seemed to sap her strength._

_Ema swallowed and carried on with her sentence. "You're welcome to do so."  
(Hopefully not with me). She thought on the side._

_Klavier's eyes left her, allowing Ema to stop trying to hold onto her strength. His hair fell across his eyes and a long sigh left his body as it seemed to wilt under gravity. He sank down on a chair, cradling his head in his hands._

"_Just go." Klavier managed to force out of his throat. As much as he tried to hide it, Ema's keen eyes caught something drip down from the curtain of wispy blonde hair that hid the prosecutor's face._

_Ema thought back to her own tragedy—she felt pity for the man, as annoying as he was. _

"_I saw that." She said, bravely stepping closer towards him and pulling up a chair to sit beside him._

_The prosecutor made no answer. _

"_I've been where you are too."_

_She placed a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder, trying to get across a message without words._

"_No. You haven't." Klavier said quietly. "Your sister wasn't found guilty."_

_His voice caught in his throat, and he turned away in shame. _

_Ema quietly handed her handkerchief to the prosecutor.  
"We're only human—people can only take so much in their lives. There's no shame in admitting you're not made of galvanised steel." She said comfortingly._

_Klavier stared at her through his hair in confusion._

"_Uh, never mind." Ema amended hastily. "Forget I said that."_

_After what seemed like an eternity, Ema handed a card to Klavier._

"_If you ever need help, I'd recommend this person." She said, getting up. "They're great with trauma related stress."_

"_Just remember to return my hankie tomorrow." Ema added, patting Klavier's shoulder gently before leaving.

* * *

_

Ema's mind clicked as it processed what it had just flashed through.  
"You're taking me to see a shrink?" she hissed furiously. "_I'm __**not**__ crazy!_" she growled.

"So you remember? Klavier asked with surprise.

"Little flashbacks come back to me sometimes." Ema said, thinking her recently collected memories through.  
"Did you ever return my hankie?"

The prosecutor nodded. "Washed and everything."

A moment passed. "I'm _not_ crazy." Ema repeated stubbornly.

Klavier sighed. "I'm not saying you're crazy, I'm saying they might be able to help with your memory problem." He replied calmly. "And they _are _qualified doctors who specialize in brain-related…things."

Ema sulked like no other person Klavier had ever met. Other than himself, of course.

From that point on, every word he said fell on deaf ears.

He attempted to hold her hands—Ema swiftly took them back, turning her back on him.

"Ema—"

The prosecutor was met with a death glare. He sighed. "Ema would you _please_ grow up for a minute?" he asked, on the edge of exasperation.

"I'm not crazy." Ema muttered, glaring at the prosecutor.

Klavier sighed. "For the last time—"

"Mr Gavin, the doctor would like to speak with you." A voice interrupted.

Both Ema and Klavier looked up with surprise at the source of the voice—a young blonde woman in a black and white one piece with frills around the neck, wearing half-moon glasses and holding a clipboard. Her hair was tied back in a loose bun with chopsticks.

"Of course." Klavier replied coolly, giving Ema a 'look' before getting up and following the woman into a room.

Ema glared at him. _I am NOT crazy._

A few moments passed and the blonde woman returned, scribbling something on the clipboard. "Ema Skye?" she asked, looking at Ema.

The ex detective sighed as she entered the shrink's room.

It was one of those typically furnished offices—red carpet, red curtains, a picturesque window (not as picturesque as her apartment), the overly comfortable looking chair for the client, a reasonably good looking chair and desk set with a simple modern designed lamp hanging overhead.

"Doctor's out." Klavier said, turning around to face Ema with a _"happy now?"_ face.

"She'll be taking a short hiatus." The blonde woman said coolly, scribbling notes on her clipboard.

It was getting to Ema—what was she writing about?  
Her? Her reactions and facial expressions?

She felt very self conscious all of a sudden.

"In the meantime, I'll be the stand in doctor." The woman continued, scribbling non stop as she swept her eyes over the office.

"Take a seat."

Ema sat on a corner of the luxurious seat opposite the desk, frowning when Klavier sat right next to her. Did he _have_ to sit so close to her?  
The man had no idea what "personal space" meant.

There was silence. "Don't hesitate to tell your problems." The blonde woman said nonchalantly, _still _scribbling on her clipboard.

"And you are…?" Klavier inquired.

The blonde stopped scribbling. "Ah, where are my manners?"  
She placed a calm smile on her face. "I am Dr. Mercy. Now, what seems to be the problem Mr Gavin?"

Ema stared at Klavier with uncertainty beaming from her eyes like a laser.

_If I have a memory problem…shouldn't we be at a REAL doctor's place? _

"Ema here has apparently suffered from a bout of amnesia."

"Apparently?" Ema asked sceptically. She threw in a glare for good measure.

Klavier chuckled. "As you can see, she's clearly not the Ema we used to know."

_What I wouldn't give for some Snackoos to chuck at that fop…_

"Ema…Skye, was it?" the doctor asked, not looking up from her clipboard.

Ema sat up at her name.

"Do you recall anything that happened over the last week?" Dr Mercy asked.

"No…I don't remember anything." Ema stated. "All I remember is that I was a detective and then I woke up this morning…"  
_With him._ Ema finished her sentence in her head, her expression falling to scorn as she looked at Klavier sitting beside her.

"Amnesia is often caused by traumatic experiences—when the body can't take the shock, it reacts in different ways." Mercy explained, finally looking up from her clipboard.

"In your case, your memories of anything connected to that incident were locked away, so you wouldn't have to take the shock."

_Something happened to me?  
What?_

"Has anything traumatic ever happened to you before?" the doctor asked.

Klavier looked anxiously in her direction.

"I was involved in a murder case when I was young." Ema said, thinking through her mind. "I guess I was in pretty bad shock at that time too, because I couldn't remember very much about it."

Mercy nodded. "Well, I think your main priority would be to try and settle back into your normal life for now. Some everyday activities might trigger some responses."

_I did have a few flashbacks this morning…maybe this lady's right.  
But why can't I remember how they even got into my head?_

"What about what happened to me?" Ema asked suddenly. "What caused my memory loss? Did something bad happen?"

"You shouldn't try to think about it until you're ready to face it." The doctor said sternly.

"Is she alright to go back to work?" Klavier inquired.

"You might want to wait a few more days, just until she gets used to things."

Mercy laughed quietly. "Why the long face, Mr Gavin? She'll be fine." She assured the prosecutor, who looked up in surprise.

"I'd like to see you again in a few weeks, but feel free to come back if anything pops up."

Ema and Klavier stood and made their way to the door.

"Ta ta"

Klavier attempted to put an arm around Ema's waist—she shrugged him off with a quick "Get off me fop!"

* * *

Back in the car, Ema stared out the window again as Klavier drove, this time putting the music on full blast.

"Could you put the volume down?" she snapped, putting her hands over her ears in an effort to protect them.

"Looks like you've forgotten what I used to tell you, fräulein." Klavier chuckled, smiling at the detective with his usual charm.

"You don't just hear the music—you feel it with your body and soul!"

"Well, I just don't want to be deaf." Ema glared out the window.

Out of the detective's sight, Klavier dropped his smile and suppressed a sigh.  
"You still don't believe me?" he asked, putting a smirk back on.

Ema looked back at the prosecutor with surprise. "Believe what?"

"That you're mine." Klavier chuckled.

"I am NOT anyone's property." Ema snapped. "Especially not yours." She muttered under her breath.

"Would you like to see Herr Wright?" Klavier suddenly offered, turning a knob that minimised the volume of the music.

"Mr Wright…?"

"I guess you have to hear everything from him to actually believe it." The prosecutor added dryly. "Instead of trusting your own partner." Klavier chuckled to himself.

"Hmph." Ema snorted, rolling her eyes. "I get that we're obviously not living in the past anymore. But you could have just drugged me last night and did…whatever you did, causing my amnesia." She argued. Ema shuddered at whatever could have happened the night before.

"_So says the woman who was so desperate to get them off…"_

…_I'm sure he was joking. _Ema assured herself, subconsciously rubbing her arm.

"Just wait until you see Forehead and the fräulein magician!" Klavier said with a mischievous smile. "They've really grown." He smiled at Ema as he drove with a carefree hand on the wheel.

"Oh and we'll also pick up Claire on the way." The prosecutor added casually.

Ema didn't know what to feel—she was going to meet the future Apollo and Trucy.  
She was also going to meet her daughter (apparently).  
The kid she shared with _the fop_ of all people.

_Unbelievable. I can't stand the guy and yet I'm married to him with a kid.  
Scientifically impossible!

* * *

_

Ah, I really did want to keep writing, but I find reading long chapters gets boring. Next chapter, proof Ema is in the future!

Ah, I can't wait to write the cute scenes :D !

Review ?

I feel really guilty T_T  
If I were a reader reading this, I'd probably be thinking "this story is going so slow, speed it up!" and yet I take forever with each chapter…

Sigh. I'm losing my inspiration T_T too busy focusing on studying and…blah.


End file.
